


Next Generation?

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [45]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Komi gets his first view of the lab.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Next Generation?

“Detective Bokuto, I’ve got that background information you asked me to find.” The young cop called as he hurried after his mentor down the corridor, clutching a thick file.

Bokuto turned. “Thanks Komi. Tell you what, I’m on the way to the lab now, I think the squints will need to see this too so why don’t you come along? You can help me fill them in, you were on the original operation too.”

Komi grinned, he didn’t get out of the Department building much and he’d never yet set foot inside the legendary Forensic Lab. “Yes Sir,” he said, tucking the file under his arm and following Bokuto into the elevator.

Bokuto signed Komi into the building and the guard handed him a visitor’s pass. Then he followed Bokuto down the gleaming corridors to the hallowed lab itself. As the glass doors slid open, he stepped through and just stood staring. Bokuto looked at him and gave a sympathetic grin.

“It got me that way the first time too.”

“It’s all so...so...so...”

“Shiny?” chuckled Bokuto.

“Yeah, and clean; and the machines, I’d give my eye teeth for some of this kit.”

“Probably cost you more than a couple of upper canines to buy the most basic one of those gadgets.” Bokuto warned him.

Komi cracked a wry smile. “Detective Bokuto?”

“What?”

“You do know you’re starting to talk like a squint, don’t you?”

“That’s what five years of working with them does to you kid, it rubs off and you don’t even realise it. We’d best go and find Akaashi, he’s not up on the platform; we’ll try his office first.”

He led the way across the lab and up the steps to Keiji’s office. He looked back at Komi over his shoulder. “Before you say anything Komi yes, I do know it’s twice the size of mine. In fact I think Akaashi has a bathroom in here bigger than your cubicle too.”

“It’s awesome and look at all that cool stuff on the shelves. Hey, he’s even got a mummy!” Komi said in excited tones as he stared around the otherwise empty office.

Bokuto threw him a wry look. “Komi, what did you study at college?”

Komi grimaced. “English and History ‘cos my dad insisted, but what I really wanted to do was Archaeology.”

Bokuto groaned. “Another one!”

“Another what, Bokuto san?” Keiji asked as he walked back into his office.

“Another squint. Komi here wanted to be an archaeologist. I can’t escape you people, can I?” Bokuto complained with resignation.

“Archaeologists are perfectly normal people Bokuto san, I know several and you wouldn’t be able to tell what they did for a living just by looking.” Keiji declared.

“Yeah, ok Akaashi. Anyhow Komi here has been _‘excavating’_ in the old file store and he’s got some more background on our case. He was also on the original operation so he can fill us in.”

Once the briefing was over and the rest of the team dispersed Keiji turned to Komi with a smile. “Would you like a tour of the lab Komi, you can see what goes on here for yourself?”

Komi’s eyes lit up at the offer. “That would be fascinating Sensei, are you sure you can spare the time?”

“Of course, I can’t do much more here today until Sarukui has finished cleaning the latest remains. Are you coming Bokuto san?”

Bokuto shook his head. “I think I’ll sit this one out, you two go and discuss your arcane subjects without me. I’ll take a nap on your couch; it was a late shift at that crime scene last night.”

“Hardly arcane Bokuto san, it may not be known to many but the specialist knowledge in here is not secret. Still, you know most of what we do anyway, and we were up late recovering the body, have a good nap.” Keiji led an awestruck Komi off into the lab.

Bokuto kicked off his shoes and stretched out contentedly on the couch.

When Keiji and Komi returned an hour later they heard faint snores coming from the office. Komi smiled.

“I’ll wake him up and let him know we’ve finished,” Keiji said, about to do just that.

Komi shook his head. “Let him sleep, he looked tired and he can’t nap back at the department. It’s a nice day I’ll stroll back on foot, I can grab some lunch on the way.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, no sweat Sensei, and thanks for the tour, the stuff you do here is fascinating. Bokuto’s a lucky guy to be working with you all.”

“Thank you, we’re lucky to have him. Maybe in a few years you’ll be able to bring your cases to us as well. Meanwhile, if there’s anything you want to know just give me a call.”

“Gee thanks, Sensei, that would be awesome.”

Komi took his leave and Keiji strolled back into his office. He stood by the couch looking down fondly at his sleeping partner. Bokuto looked younger as he slept, more relaxed as if the normal day to day cares slipped from his face. Keiji smiled and, almost without thinking, allowed his fingertips to trail through the ends of Bokuto’s hair.

Like a striking cobra Bokuto’s hand came up and grabbed his wrist in a vice-like grip. A second later his eyes flew open and he gazed up at Keiji.

“Gotcha Akaashi. I knew it.”

Frowning Keiji tried to pull his hand free. “Knew what Bokuto san?”

Bokuto gave him a knowing smile. “That under that rational squinty exterior beat the heart of a sentimental soul.”

“I am not sentimental.”

Bokuto shook Keiji’s wrist. “Then what was this doing? There’s nothing to be ashamed of Akaashi, we’re all allowed to be a little sentimental sometimes.” He let Keiji’s hand go, a little reluctantly. ”You have it well camouflaged though.”

Keiji gave a small smile. “You saw through me.”

“Sniper eyes Baby, nothing escapes these peepers.” Bokuto said, pointing two fingers at his eyeballs.

“Don’t call me Baby.”

“Sorry Akaashi.” Bokuto yawned and swung himself round into a sitting position. “Where’s Komi?”

“Gone back to the department, he wouldn’t let me wake you up to give him a lift.”

Bokuto nodded. “He’s a good kid; he’ll make a damned good cop one day soon.”

“I agree, he appreciates the value of what we do here too. You’ve taught him well Bokuto san.”

“I tried. Someone reliable needs to be ready to take over when we are too old and decrepit to do it anymore.” He stood up stretching the stiffness from his back.

“You’re not old yet Bokuto san, you’re still in your prime, your body is still in fine physical condition.”

He grinned. “You think so Akaashi?”

Keiji turned a little pink. “Yes, objectively speaking you still have excellent musculature.” 

“That was the squint talking.” He stared at Keiji, challenging him. “What does that sentimental soul inside you think?”

Keiji dragged his eyes from Bokuto’s and studied his carpet with the intensity he gave a set of remains. “To quote Yukie, you’re still ‘hot’,” he muttered.

A finger came up and lifted his chin until he found himself staring into a set of deep gold eyes. “And you Akaashi are like Iceland, you seem all cold on the surface but underneath there is a volcano burning. How much longer before it erupts?”

Keiji’s hands slid up the front of Bokuto’s shirt and he whispered, “about five seconds,” as their lips met.


End file.
